I only vie for you
by BlackDragonReaperOfChaos
Summary: Yuki is secretly in love with Tohru and Kyo ends up being the love of her life. Yuki does crazy things out of his way to get to Tohru . ****ONLY TWO CHAPTERS SO MORE MESSAGE ME IF YOU WANT ME TO DO MORE*******


Chapter one:

"I know it has only been a month since Tohru has been staying here, but it think I'm in love with her. She's been the only person that has seem to calm me down", as Kyo said to Haru." I want her to know the real side of me the cursed side of me. If she excepts me that way I know maybe I'll have a chance with her."

Haru came over and placed his hand on Kyos lap. "Kyo, I know this might sound harsh but don't you think Akito might not want this? I mean look what he did to Hatori, all because he fell in love with a person outside of the Sohma family." Haru could tell that Kyo got mad at him from that. "You think I care what Akito thinks of me Haru? I'm not even part of the Zodiac! All because of that stupid rat Yuki. This is what I want, Tohru to be with me. Why the hell can't I be happy around here?" Sweat was dripping from Kyo's face and he stood up took his shirt off to show off his glories six pack and ran off. Tohru's alarm went off for school. It took her awhile to get out of bed, she wanted to go back to sleep because of the amazing dream she was having last night.

She dreamt of her and Kyo being together, she loved Kyo. No matter how much Kyo lost her temper to her she would always forgive him because she knew he was better than that and he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. She got out of bed and went to the washroom to clean up. She would brush her hair and place them in the white ribbon Kyo gave to her on her 16th birthday. She put on her school uniform brushed her teeth and was out the door without saying goodbye to Shigure. Shigure took her in when they found Tohru sleeping in a tent outside their land. He offered to take her in and give her shelter. He wasn't being a pervert or anything, because he is more attracted to males. He just wasn't the type to let Yuki's friends hang around homeless.

Tohru started walking down the path to school she could see a bobbing orange head ahead of her. She only knew one person with that color hair, Kyo. She started walking faster so maybe she could catch up with him, he was the cat so he was pretty fast. Tohru had the urge to scream his name and she finally did. "Hey Kyo!" Kyo heard his name and he knew who it was, Tohru. His heart started pounding and he form butterflies in his stomach. Maybe this is the chance I'll show her my true form. "Hey Tohru, I would've waited for you back at the house." No he wouldn't of he was to busy storming off because of Haru. "Oh it's okay, I heard loud noises and chattering coming from downstairs was everything okay this morning?" She knew nothing was okay when it came to Kyo and loud noises. "Yeah everything was fine, I just got in a fight with Haru." Tohru was staring at his big red eyes, how could a person have such red eyes? He caught her staring at him. "Is there something you want to say Tohru?" She was scared, was this her chance to tell him that she loved him? "No."

As they wandered off into school everyone stared at them, only because they are never seen with each other. Everyone knew that that Tohru have been staying with the Sohma's . It was clear because she was always hanging around the Yuki, she admired Yuki because all of the things he's done for her. He helped her pass her exam, even her retake one. She owed a lot to Yuki, without him she'd be still sleeping in that tent and bathing in the river. Kyo and Tohru were standing by their lockers waiting for Momiji and Haru to get to school like they did any other day. Kyo heard chatting from a distance. "Yeah, that girl Tohru is a total ditz I bet she's easy to get to." Kyo turned to Tohru and punched the wall above her to get her attention. He tried to act like they were a couple only for a minute so those guys would go away. "Be aware of your environment Tohru, you never know what could get you." She was confused about what he meant, she knew he cared for her. She remembers one day when she came down with a cold he cooked for her. Which is something Kyo would never do.

The soon reached Momiji, and Haru, and they quickly got to class. "Where's Yuki?" asked Momiji in his high pitched girly voice. "Shut up kid, no one cares where the rat is." Back at the house Yuki was home with Shigure, "Hey kid you need anything?" Shigure asked. "No, I'm fine. I'm just worried, what if Tohru picks Kyo over me?" Shigure could tell Yuki was getting upset, more worried. "Hey don't worry about it, the time will come. I know it took me forever to find someone. Being attracted to the same gender in all. It's hard finding love, that's why I write about it in my books. Lucky enough for me I have Akito." Yuki was surprised at this. "You have Akito? You mean you and Akito? When did this happen? And why?" He was shocked more hurt then shocked. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier I don't know how you would've responded to that, but I was afraid you weren't going to look at me the same." Shigure began to walk out, he was relief he got over that. Back at school Kyo came over to Tohru and started talking to her. "Tohru, there is something I need to talk to you about." He started to get those butterflies again. "What is it Kyo?" She was confused at how calm he was, he was usually out the door by now, even better out the window. "I'm in love with you." Tohru was surprised that this had come, she was so happy she wanted to kiss him. "You really mean it Kyo? I've been in love with you too. I mean really _love_ you."

He leaned over and kissed her. She smiled, lucky for them it was a half day so they were lucky enough to hang out. "Tohru, you know how I told you about the curse? About how only the cat had a curse?" She completely forgot about that, she nodded her head. "Would you still love me if I showed you my true form?" She looked right into his big red eyes. "Of course I would Kyo, there wouldn't be anything to change the way I feel about you." She slowly reached for his bracelet and removed it. He grew big and brown and there was a terrible odor coming from him. She was scared. Surprisingly Yuki was coming down the street to grabbed some food and saw them. He stopped and stared a Kyo. "Don't worry Yuki, I'm not scared of him. I'm in love with him and he's in love with me." Yuki's heart dropped he could feel his face start to warm up. He started running home. He began to feel dizzy, she did choose that dirty cat over him.

He came home and reached his bed and fell face first into it. "I'll get him, I'll get all of them and Tohru will be mine, and only mine."

CHAPTER TWO:

Yuki grabbed his notebook and pen and started to write down names. People that he was finished with and didn't want anything to do with. He wrote down Momiji, Shigure, Akito, and at the top of his "to-do list" was Kyo Sohma. He put on his finest robe and went down to the Sohma loft. He was going to do away with Momiji. He didn't know what he was dong, he was hurt. He was a walking dead man. He reached Momiji, and took him back to Yuki's house. "Why did you take me back to your house?" Yuki stared at Momiji he was ready. "You and Tohru will never be no more. She's mine AND ONLY MINE." He stabbed Momiji until he knew he was dead. Poor Momiji he was only 13. Yuki started crying not knowing what he would do, what Tohru would do. He sat there staring at Momiji not doing anything. Tohru came through the door and the first thing she saw was Momiji. She fell to her knees, sobbing. She looked at Yuki, "What did you do? Why did you do this?" Her heart felt like it stopped, she couldn't breathe. One of the most important people in her life had died, better yet murdered. She called the police has soon as she could. "Miss. Honda wait." She stared at him like he was some kind of monster. He was a monster, a rat. "I will not never, ever wait for a monster like you. You type of people disgust me." She called and told the police what had happened and they were there, fast. Yuki was taken to jail and haven't heard from in months.


End file.
